


Riverdepravity

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of short fills I've done for kink meme prompts. And also potentially to hold other smut I write in the future. They all involve Cheryl so far, but I'll probably write about other characters, eventually





	1. A Purpose (Edgar/Cheryl)

Cheryl has always felt useless. Useless to her parents, who viewed their only daughter as an unwanted corollary to her brother. Useless to Riverdale High, who always hated her, even if they feared her. Useless to everyone but her beloved Jason. And he was gone now.   
  
Which is why it’s so wonderful for Cheryl to feel useful for once. And more than useful, to feel _important_.   
  
“You’re such a good girl, Cheryl,” Edgar tells her. “What would we do without you?”   
  
“You’re the best, Cheryl,” Evelyn tells her, sweetly.   
  
“We’re so glad you’re with us, Cheryl,” Kevin says with a smile.   
  
Every day since she joined the farm has been like a delightful haze. Cheryl just feels so content and satisfied, and ready to do whatever is asked of her. She has a place, now.   
  
Sometimes, in moments something close to lucidity, she recalls things she’s read about cults and something called love bombing, but then she just feels silly. How could she ever doubt the good intentions of Eddy and the Farm? They only want what’s best for her. Even Jason, when Eddy was so kind as to let her see him, told her so.  
  
Cheryl just feels so dizzy and suggestible that first week, mind enveloped in sweet-smelling candle smoke and memories of her brother. She could and  _would_ do anything.  
  
Edgar says he needs to inspect her ahead of her initiation, and he does. In full view of the Farm, he runs his hands down her hips. He gives her round, meaty ass a firm squeeze. He fondles her pert, youthful breasts. Finally, he slips a strong, rough hand between her quivering thighs and rubs her tender cunt.  
  
“Perfect,” he pronounces her, and the rest of her new brothers and sisters murmur in agreement. “You’d be a perfect mother,” he says.  
  
“Really?” Cheryl beams, eyes bright. She's delighted that anyone would think she could be a perfect  _anything_.   
  
He gets back to rubbing her pussy. Cheryl moans and collapses against his chest.  
  
“Perfect,” he repeats. “Ripe for breeding.”   
  
Then he takes her aside to his private rooms and shows her just how perfect she is.   
  
She quivers with delight as Edgar strips her nude, lays her out, presses his powerful body against hers, and stuffs his thick shaft into her soaking wet cunt. Cheryl wraps her slender legs around his waist and digs her nails into his back as he fucks her  _hard_. It’s just the best. Cheryl squeals each time he pulls out and then forces her pussy wide open again with another thrust of his big, fat cock. It’s not like with Toni, where Cheryl does half the fucking herself. She doesn’t have to do  _anything_  except lay back and hold on for dear life while Edgar gives her hungry cunt a workout.   
  
Cheryl’s being  _used_  and she loves it because it means someone wants and  _needs_  her enough to use her.  
  
His balls quiver and then he’s blasting thick, hot, delicious cum deep into her fertile, unprotected womb. She gasps and moans into her lover’s shoulder. He pulls out, and she’s fucked so stupid she can hardly do anything except give a ditzy sigh and rub gentle circles on her swollen, cum-glazed pussy.   
  
Edgar puts a gentle hand on her toned, taut belly and says: “we’ll have to see if that takes.” and she hopes to God it does.

He doesn’t leave it to chance, because the next day finds her again bent over his desk, having her pussy pumped with hot cum.   
  
A few weeks later, she misses her period, and she can’t wait to tell Edgar.   
  
“Oh, Eddy, guess what?” Cheryl squeals. “No, I won’t tell you," she teases. "But I think you can guess!”  
  
Even  _better_  when four months in, she finally gets the baby bump she’s been waiting so long to see. The Farm’s doctor confirms she’s carrying not only Eddy’s child, but his  _triplets_ , and Cheryl glows with pride because that means she’s an even better mother than Edgar said she would be.   
  
Her belly gets bigger and bigger, and she becomes a celebrity at the Farm. Evelyn gets her a snack when she’s hungry, Kevin gives her a massage when she needs it. It’s all about Cheryl, for once, and she can’t get enough of it.  
  
The hormones drive her wild. If she was horny before, she’s insatiable now. She can hardly go a few minutes without her mind wandering to Eddy’s hard cock. But luckily, he doesn’t leave her high and dry there, either. Quite the opposite. He gets her soaking wet as he runs his strong hands over her swollen, tender belly and plays with her engorged pussy.   
  
“I knew you’d be perfect for this, Cheryl,” he assures her. “You were meant for this, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yes…” Cheryl half-sobs, breath hitching in her throat. She was meant for this.  
  
“Prime breeding stock,” he says, as he fills her up with his big dick again.   
  
“Yes, I am,” Cheryl says proudly, as he pounds deeper into her painfully sensitive cunt, stretching it as tight as if it were unused around his girthy cock. Edgar puts his hands on her big stomach as he fucks her, and she sinks her fingernails into his muscular arms.   
  
“Once the children are born,” he says. “We’ll have to get right to work breeding you again. We can’t let such a fertile body go to waste.”  
  
Her whole body shivers in anticipation.   
  
“And after that?” she demands.  
  
“I’ll breed you again,” he says, nearing orgasm, his thrusts becoming wilder and harder. “You were made for breeding, Cheryl.”   
  
“I was made for breeding,” she echoes, touching her pussy while he fucks her so  _good_. She was  _made_  for breeding. She was  _made_  for something. That means she has a purpose. A reason for being. How  _wonderful_.   
  
Then comes Cheryl’s favorite part. She arches her back as he unloads another serving of thick, potent sperm into her. He pulls out, letting his cum drip out of her well-worn, fucked-out pussy and down her pale thighs. She reaches down to lazily rub herself to another shuddering, wonderful orgasm.  
  
He assures her she won’t have to worry more than she needs to about the triplets when they’re born. The Farm is here to help, of course. All she has to worry about is doing what she was made to do.   
  
Cheryl’s finally found her place here. She’s found true bliss.  
  
On her back, mind blank, legs open, belly swollen, and pumped full of cum.


	2. Faithless (Cheryl/FP)

Cheryl loves her girlfriend so much. Toni is so thoughtful and attentive. Especially in bed. Toni holds her close and whispers into her ear that she loves her. She makes certain she feels comfortable and safe. She touches Cheryl like she's made of glass, something precious and invaluable. She treats her like an angel.   
  
FP doesn't care. He leaves Cheryl's fair, tender skin covered in ugly bruises. He gropes her tits and waist and ass like she's a piece of meat. He never talks to her, unless it's to berate and degrade her, to pelt her with the most awful, humiliating insults that maker heart ache and her cunt drip. He treats her like a hole to fuck.   
  
"Come on, Red," FP grins, as he sits leisurely back on the natty couch, stroking his cock to full size. "I want you to work for it tonight."  
  
Sometimes when he's feeling particularly sadistic, he'll make her perform a little strip-tease for him.  
  
And Cheryl complies. She pulls her tight little pencil skirt down her long legs, and draws the skimpy top over her shoulders. She undoes her bra and tosses it away. FP watches her like a hungry animal. By the time Cheryl's sliding her pretty, see-through red panties down her thighs, her pussy is absolutely soaked.  
  
She crawls over to him on all fours, without even being asked. Cheryl wraps a dainty fist around the base of FP's veiny cock and begins to jerk him off roughly. She feels so filthy. So wonderfully filthy. She wore one of her nicest outfits. It must have cost a couple thousand all together. She styled her hair and applied her makeup perfectly. Her ruby red lips glisten in the glow of the trailer's one shitty lightbulb.   
  
It's so fucking hot. So twisted. She presses a gentle kiss to FP's balls, leaving a perfect red imprint of her lips behind. Then she licks up the length of his shaft, stopping when she gets to the head and gulping down the first four inches of his cock. Cheryl shivers and grinds her legs together. She gets all dressed up, all prissy and pretty, just so she can come to this nasty little trailer on the wrong side of the tracks to get  _fucked_.   
  
Because she needs to get fucked. Toni can make love to her, but FP can  _fuck_  her.   
  
He wraps a fist up in her glossy red hair and carelessly pushes her further down on his cock.   
  
"Poor Toni," he chuckles. "She's got no idea what a nasty girl she's dating, does she?"   
  
Cheryl shakes her head 'no' as she drools all over FP Jones meaty, throbbing dick.   
  
"Nasty slut," FP says. "Nasty, faithless little slut." 

Cheryl shivers with horrible, guilty delight. Her poor cunt is absolutely dripping, now. She swallows more of his cock, feeling the thick head rub against the back of her throat. She's practiced at this, though. She doesn't gag. Cheryl slathers up the shaft with more saliva, easing its passage into her greedy mouth. If she's going to be a cheating slut, she might as well be a good one. FP groans in satisfaction and crudely jerks her even further down.   
  
Soon, she's working wildly on his cock, sliding it easily in and out from between her lips and cramming it as far as it'll go down her throat. Her pretty face is smeared with precum, spit, and lipstick. With her free hand, Cheryl reaches down and slides two fingers into her sopping cunt. She fingers herself with abandon even as she does her level best to swallow all of FP's wonderful cock.   
  
There's no love here. No tenderness.   
  
He suddenly yanks her off of his dick. She gasps. Her mascara is ruined, mingling with saliva and cum. FP's cock is covered in the bright red of her signature lipstick. Cheryl moans.  
  
"Why don't you apologize to your girl?" he laughs.  
  
"Fuck you," Cheryl groans.  
  
"Come on, why don't you apologize to Toni for being a cheating, cock-hungry whore?"  
  
Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut, cursing her body for responding to the degradation. Then she obeys:  
  
"I'm sorry," she spits more saliva and cum as she speaks. "I'm sorry, Toni, for being a cheating whore."  
  
Before she can say anything else, she's back on his cock. FP lets her suck greedily for a little while longer.  
  
"Girls like you are my favorite," he says, and she glares up at him. "You're just never happy unless you've got a hard cock to play with. Are you?"   
  
It's so, so true. Cheryl feels his balls twitch against her chin. He's going to come soon, and she feels a thrill at the prospect.   
  
Then he grabs her by the hair slips his cock out of her mouth again. Cheryl mewls in protest. With her lips still dripping, she eyes his hard, veiny shaft. Getting it back down her throat is the only thing she can even think about. Her cunt aches.   
  
"Hey," he says. "What do you love more? Toni, or this cock?"  
  
Cheryl scowls at him. An insane question, of _course_. But, God, she needs that cock back in her mouth right now. And if she's lucky, in the rest of her holes. Her rational mind takes a backseat, and her lizard brain takes over.   
  
"Your cock," she gasps, guilt ripping a hole in her chest. "I love your cock more. Please--" before she can finish FP shoves the whole thing down her throat again, and Cheryl feels like she's complete again. The guilt quickly dies as he skullfucks her into a blissful stupor.  
  
When his balls twitch and he dumps a heavy, thick load of cum into her stomach, Toni is the last thing on her mind.


	3. Catharsis (Cheryl/Kurtz)

That fucking  _runt_. The little serpent  _prick_.   
  
Kurtz will make him pay for his presumption.  _No one_  tells him what to do. Least of all FP Jones' brat. He's going to cut him open with his own switchblade. He's going to crack his skull under his heel. He's going to--  
  
He leans up against hallway display case. There'll be plenty of time to figure out just  _how_  he's going to deal with Jughead Jones later. Kurtz takes a few deep breaths. It doesn't do any good. He's till pissed.  
  
He might have shattered the trophy case if  _she_  hadn't walked by just now. What's her name? Sarah? Sharon?  **Cheryl**. That sexy redhead cunt. Topaz's girlfriend.   
  
The hall is empty. Kurtz blocks her path. He's still pissed, but sometimes his wires get crossed. Pissed, horny, hungry. It all shakes out the same.   
  
"Um, excuse me?" she demands. He just stares her tight, curvy body up and down, eyes wild and insane, like a rabid wolf. "Out of my way, Columbine!" she demands.   
  
Cheryl tries to shove past him. Instead he grabs her wrist.   
  
"Wh-- _hey_! Let me go! What ar--"   
  
Kurtz puts his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Bitch," he hisses. His voice cracks with rage and excitement. "Shut the fuck up."  
  
The men's bathroom is five steps away. Before anyone can come to her rescue, he drags her through the doors and hurls her into an open stall.   
  
"Get off of me, you fucking psycho!" Cheryl shrieks. He grabs her by the throat and rams her against the wall. She kicks and scratches. But she's smaller than him and she's not very strong for all her fight. He spins her around and yanks her slutty skirt up over her creamy white thighs. Her panties, black and see-through, are easily disposed off and tossed into the toilet. Her pussy, pink, pale, and seemingly unused, looks absolutely delicious.   
  
He's already painfully hard, so he frees his cock and crams half into her inviting little cunt with one cruel thrust.   
  
Cheryl is about to open her mouth again, but suddenly another hole is very busy as Kurtz breaks open her virgin cunt. Cheryl squeals pathetically. Her whole body shakes as she's coldly bent over the back of the toilet and roughly fucked. Kurtz easily holds both her wrists behind her back with one hand, and pushes her kicking legs to the side with his boot.   
  
He grabs a generous handful of her heart-shaped ass and squeezes. Then he feeds her defenseless pussy the last few inches of his cock. She still squirms and fights, but it's for show more than anything. The poor girl is absolutely helpless as he holds her down and furiously pounds her tight, unwilling cunt into submission. A perfect, precious little porcelain toy.   
  
"Get off of me! I'll fucking kill y--" the rest of the sentence dies as he rams his cock back into Cheryl's fluttering pussy.   
  
Kurtz already feels better. It's more like jerking off than anything. She's hardly in the room. She doesn't matter. She's just here to make him come. It barely takes any effort to hold her in place and tune out her whimpers and curses. What  _she_  wants or doesn't want don't even cross his mind, while he uses her virgin hole to pleasure his cock.   
  
"Shut up, cunt," he hisses, whenever she gets a little too loud. She learns her listen soon enough, and goes limp in his arms. He pistons his cock in and out of her with wild abandon, and much to his delight, Kurtz realizes his toy is betraying herself. Cheryl's traitorous cunt starts to drip in response to the assault, her thighs clenching shut as the juices drip down her legs onto the dirty linoleum.   
  
"N--no," she manages to gasp.  
  
One more thrust. His balls clench up. He drives into her all the way, claiming every inch of her until-now pristine pussy. Then his cock throbs and he blows a thick, satisfying load into Cheryl Blossom's twitching, violated cunt. Kurtz makes sure to hold his sexy toy nice and tight while he fucks his cum as far into that ruined hole as he can.   
  
He pulls out and steps back. She doesn't even get up, she just lays there, moaning quietly, while her stuffed cunt drools what looks like a gallon of semen, dripping over her thick thighs and down her shapely legs. He shoves his cock into his pants, steps out of the bathroom, and walks off.  
  
He  _definitely_  feels better.


	4. Honest Work (Cheryl/Toni, Cheryl/Toni/men)

Toni does it more for the thrill than because they  _need_  the money. Of course picking up some extra cash never hurts.  
  
She's always had a wild side. Cheryl's starting to find that out. Toni rubs her girlfriend's pale, slender shoulders. She pushes aside luscious locks of red hair and kisses the back of her neck. Cheryl purrs a little bit. And just like that, she's putty in the serpent's hands.  
  
"Come on, babe," Toni coos. "It'll be hot." And from the way Cheryl leans back, so Toni can kiss and nibble at her throat, she just might agree.   
  
"You're a freak, TT," Cheryl sighs, and Toni laughs.   
  
They don't put signs around their necks screaming 'FUCK ME', but they do about everything short of it. Toni pulls on her fishnets, and over them a pair of cut-off booty shorts so tiny they're basically underwear (and she's not wearing any of those). Her shirt is crudely hacked off just above her belly button, giving passersby a good view of her midriff, and the neck is sliced away to provide an equally tantalizing glimpse of her tits.   
  
Toni picks Cheryl's outfit, too. Cheryl knows sexy, but she needs to be taught how to dress  _slutty_. Toni squeezes her gorgeous girlfriend into a scandalous red skirt (no panties, of course), thigh high boots, and a top made of material so thin that, since she isn't wearing a bra, she might as well not be wearing anything.   
  
They park their car off to the side of a truck-stop parking lot and wait. It doesn't take long.  
  
Their first bite is from a trucker who looks to maybe 35. He comes out of the stop with a pack of cigarettes, slowing when he spots the two girls. Cheryl leans over the hood and waves coyly, and Toni can't help but think she's a natural.   
  
"You girls open for business?" the guy asks, leering.  
  
Cheryl licks her lips.   
  
"Depends on how much cash you got," Toni says.  
  
Enough, as it turns out.   
  
Toni helps her girlfriend through her first blowjob, gentle hand on the back of Cheryl's head, guiding her meaty lips up and down the guy's cock. The poor girl gags and chokes a lot, and when Toni gets a little rough and shoves Cheryl's face  _all_  the way down on it, a few tears of effort well up in her eyes. Then Toni takes over, working their client's cock like a pornstar. She runs her talented tongue all up and down the shaft, flicking over his balls and up to the bulbous head. Toni opens her mouth wide and effortlessly crams every inch down her throat, and in a few more seconds the guy's ready to blow.   
  
She comes off of his spit-shined cock, and jerks him off to his finish. He sprays a thick, pent-up load of cum all over the two girls kneeling at his feet. Cheryl flinches as it hits her cheek and forehead. Toni sticks out her tongue for the customer's benefit. When he's done, Toni decides to give him his money's worth by licking his cum from her girlfriend's pretty face.  
  
He gives them $154 and disappears.   
  
The next time is Cheryl's idea. "We might not make it to Carson City with this much gas..." she says. Toni's pretty sure they will, but she doesn't argue.   
  
They end up in a gas station bathroom, passed back and forth by four very horny men. Toni tries to turn her head to get a look at her girlfriend, but the guy whose cock she's sucking grabs her by the hair and keeps her on task. Her second customer tears up her pussy from behind with one of the bigger dicks she's taken, and then suddenly she's  _full_  and there are thick globs of cum drooling out of her gaping cunt.  
  
“Slow down,” Toni hears Cheryl squeal at one point. “I’ve only got so many holes!”  
  
When it's all over, she crawls over to Cheryl, whose been used about as hard as her. She spreads her girl's pale, milky thighs and laps warm, sticky cum from her puffy cunt much to the delight of their johns. Cheryl actually  _blushes_.   
  
The guys are only able to scrounge together $62 when all is said and done. Toni should be pissed, but there's something she finds maddeningly hot about her and her girlfriend selling their holes on the interstate to complete strangers for a couple of bucks like cheap whores. Which, she supposes, is what they are now.

Their roughest session is probably a few miles south of Seattle, when a gang of drunk college boys purchase them for the night.   
  
All they do is pull to the side of the road. They don't even  _try_  to find any kind of privacy.   
  
An hour in finds Toni squeezed between two guys, ass and pussy both stuffed full of cock, face streaked with cum. A glance to her left and she sees Cheryl laid out on the ground, knees pulled up to her head (thank God for that cheerleader flexibility), while a thick cock pistons in and out of her asshole. Another guy stands over her, jerking his spit-shined dick onto her face. He blasts a load of cum into her open mouth and her gorgeous hair.   
  
“That your girlfriend, or what?” One of the guys asks Cheryl, during a brief break in the debauchery.   
  
“Mhhmm,” Cheryl says, sweetly, and she leans over and kisses Toni’s cum-smeared lips. “I love my TT,” she purrs, dragging her tongue up her cheek.  
  
“Nice,” one of the guys says.   
  
And a few minutes later they’re on the ground, 69-ing with cocks in their asses. Toni feels the heat of her girlfriend’s body against hers, and Cheryl’s big tits pressed against her stomach. She leans in and laps gently at the redhead’s savaged cunt, occasionally pausing to lick the thick cock pounding away at Cheryl’s ass. Toni can hardly focus, with her own ass swallowing up a few inches worth of cock, and Cheryl’s tongue working her pussy to orgasm.  
  
Occasionally, a car will speed by, and Toni can only hope they’re going too fast to pay them much mind.   
  
Toni’s face is right up against Cheryl’s cunt, and just inches from her asshole stretched taut around the invading cock, and the motion is almost transfixing. The guy pulls out, Cheryl’s gaping hole twitches and struggles to close, and then immediately spreads wide open as he shoves his meat back in.   
  
She sees the man’s balls twitch, and then watches in perverted delight as he floods Cheryl’s hole with cum. It spills out around the shaft, dripping over her thighs. The guy pulls his still-hard cock out of Cheryl, and Toni, mesmerized, automatically opens her mouth. She sucks and licks it clean of cum, and a moment after that Cheryl’s tongue brings her to her own orgasm.  
  
They end up sprawled over the dusty ground on the side of the road, leaking cum from every one of their battered holes and painted in it from head to toe, breathing heavy. The guys pull up their pants.   
  
“Cold hard cash, gentlemen,” Cheryl pants.  
  
“Shit, I don’t even have anything,” one of them says.  
  
“Same,” another one agrees.  
  
In the end, the guys pay for their gangbang with $38. One of them crumples up the bills, then he leans down and stuffs them easily into Cheryl’s gaping, ruined asshole. The redhead gasps, too tired to do anything more.  
  
The boys take off. Toni wearily pulls the payment from her girlfriend’s hole. She smooths out the bills and licks them clean of cum.   
  
Then she smiles at Cheryl.   
  
“You really know how to earn your keep, babe.”


End file.
